wonderousfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kogasa Beatrice/I Got an RP Idea
As the title says, I got an RP idea! ... it's probably from finally reading Jeff the Killer. I can't believe Jeff's only THIRTEEN! That fact makes me less scared of him though... but he's still freaking scary. The story was awesome BTW. C: Summary for the RP June 6, 1986. In the town of Arcadia, an asylum had opened up because of the unusually large amount of unstable people in the town, it was called the "Arcadia Asylum". The Asylum's inmates were made up of sociopaths, rapists, the unstable and others. It's been said that the inmates of the asylum weren't the "usual" kind of insane... they were more, you could say, supernatural. Apparently, the orderlies weren't very normal, too. Ten years after the Asylum's opening, on the very same day and time, Arcadia and all it's residents disappeared. All memory of its existence was erased from every mind in the world, and all records of the town have been expunged by the government. The only remaining mention of the town's existence is an urban legend about Arcadia and it's Asylum returning every two years, and staying for one year. Upon seeing the lost town, it will be in ruins and shambles. The houses have been burnt down and the only building left is the Arcadia Asylum, and there are some dry blood puddles in the ground and the ruined floors of the burned homes. However, the more you search this small town, the more drawn you will become to the Asylum. Eventually, you will lose control of your body and you will be in a trance-like state; slowly shall you walk into the Asylum's front door, you cannot stop yourself from doing anything until you open it. The moment you step foot into the Asylum, there will be no escape. You have set foot into an Asylum from hell. They won't let ordinary people leave. Who's "they", you ask? The Inmates, the Orderlies, the Lost, and THE ADMINISTRATORS... who won't let you go until they've taken you. You are the key to these demons' freedom. The key to OUR freedom. How long can you survive in our hellish asylum? Plot ... sorry about the last two sentences, I wanted to add some drama in the summary, lol. Basically, a bunch of NORMAL human people get stranded somewhere during a trip, and (un)luckily, they stumble upon Arcadia. They get stuck in the Asylum, they have to find a way to escape while avoiding the Asylum's sociopathic Inmates, the demonic and monstrous Orderlies, the non-ordinary-humans-who-are-there-but-wander-around-the-Asylum-anyway-and-can-leave-anytime, the Lost (the people who never escaped the Asylum and have become demonic and vicious as a result, and are forever trapped there), and the Big Bads I call the Administrators. Thei suggested I put Slender Man or Jeff here, but I'm still thinking. tl;dr Our NORMAL OCs have a year to find their way out of the Asylum, or they'll become one of the Lost.. or maybe, they'll become an Inmate, too? If our OCs weren't normal humans, escaping an insane asylum from Hell would be too easy, and not as fun. I prefer horror where the main characters are helpless, and all they can do is run... and run... and run. Or if they have a dumb weapon like a camera that excorcists ghosts. It's more thrilling. ... I still need help with this... Category:Blog posts